Experiência
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: One-shot - Quando Spirit percebe o olhar por tras das lentes dos oculos do Stein - Primeira Lemon - Presente para Stryker-chan


**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater não me pertence, mas o Stein e o Spirit sim, aguçam minha imaginação!

**Ship:** Stein/Spirit  
**Classificação: **M **/** NC17 **/** Lemon **/** Como prefirir **(**Se não gostar**, NÃO LEIA!)**  
**Autora: **Kuchiki'Rukia13

**-**

**Oferecimentos: **Stryker, pois foi feita para ele! E para a Tsuki, porque eu prometi a minha primeira Lemon a ela.

* * *

**Experiencia –**

Muitas vezes em que se encontrava dormindo, ele invadia seu quarto, às vezes para fazer experiência e outras ele só ficava ali, no canto parado olhando-o.

Ele podia sentir o que ele estava sentido pela alma. Existia uma conexão entre eles.

Ele não sabia, mas se sentia da mesma forma, não sabia explicar o que estavam sentindo.

Talvez o outro soubesse que ele não estava dormindo.

Ele sempre entrava da mesma forma, com seu cigarro preso ao canto da boca, seus olhos vidrados em um ponto fixo, e um sorriso macabro curvando em seus lábios, mas quando o olhava – quando estava acordado – o semblante mudava, as orbes amareladas voltavam ao normal, e o sorriso se tornava terno.

Sentia ele se aproximar, e acariciar seus cabelos, seu rosto e então se afastar, mas não antes de depositar um leve beijo sobre seus lábios e sair.

E dessa vez não foi diferente, ele sentiu a mão dele pousar em seu braço, subindo com leveza até o seu rosto, acariciando lentamente, e então chegar ao seu cabelo. Sentiu a respiração dele, vir contra a sua, e os lábios dele tocarem os seus com gentileza. E logo em seguida se distanciar, mas não dessa vez.

Spirit levou uma de suas mãos até a nuca de Stein, fazendo com que ele se assustasse por alguns segundo, mas logo entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

Antes que Spirit pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ou se arrepender, Stein aprofundou o beijo, sentindo ele o puxar para mais perto. Então ele o sentou na cama, e se acomodou entre suas pernas.

A cada instante o beijo se intensificava mais e mais, e o ar começar a faltar. Quando em fim se separaram para tomar um pouco de ar, não demorou muito para que Stein atacasse novamente sua boca, com um beijo sedento.

Talvez ele estivesse esperando muito tempo por aquela oportunidade.

Enquanto se beijavam, as mãos vagavam por toda a extensão do corpo do outro.

Stein livrou-se da camisa de Spirit, sem esperar um único segundo, o atacou, beijando, mordiscando, o pescoço, o tórax, a barriga e onde mais poderia chegar. Spirit estava entregue as suas caricias.

Deitou-se sobre ele, voltando a beijar os lábios do ruivo, sentiu sua ereção roçar contra a dele, e gemeram.

Fazendo o caminho de volta até a barriga, passando pelos mamilos, estimulando-os, fazendo-os enrijecer.

Sem que ele mesmo percebesse, Spirit levou a mão até seus óculos tirando-os com cuidado e depositando sobre a escrivaninha do lado, e o olhou nos olhos, notando o desejo que ele tinha, transparecer naquelas orbes.

E voltou a se preocupar somente com as sensações que Stein lhe proporcionava.

Deitado sobre a cama com ele em cima de si, o tempo e o espaço eram inexistente.

Não sabia como, ou quando aquilo havia acontecido só sentia sua pele ir de encontro à dele, sentir os pontos que ele tinha espalhado pelo corpo, roçar contra sua pele, e os lábios dele contornar seu corpo.

Viu quando Stein umedeceu os lábios e logo em seguida os dedos, para prepará-lo para o que viria a seguir.

Selando seus lábios com um beijo, ele os introduziu em si, gemeu de dor, sentindo, ele movimentar-se calmamente dentro de si.

Já não sentia mais dor, movia-se contra ele, pedindo, necessitando, implorando por mais.

Foi quando o cientista ajeitou-se entre suas pernas e o penetrou, Stein se movimentava lentamente, para que ele se acostumasse.

Spirit sentiu dor, mas ao sentir as caricias que o outro homem fazia e as estocadas fundas e lentas, o prazer começou a invadir seu corpo, desejando que ele intensificasse os movimentos.

Moviam-se cada vez mais rápido. Gemiam de prazer, dizendo frases desconexas.

Sem agüentar mais, Spirit chegou ao clímax, sendo acompanhado por Stein logo em seguida.

Stein desabou sobre si, jogando-se para o lado logo em seguida e puxando o menor para seus braços. E adormeceram.

Talvez aquela tenha sido a experiência mais bem sucedida de sua vida.

* * *

**N/A: **Ok, minha primeira fic Lemon.

Não me matem ou trucidem por isso, passei a noite me matando e saiu esse lixo!

Mas se mesmo assim gostar, não custa mandar um review. Beeijos 3


End file.
